The New Ranger
by alphagroup12
Summary: U.S Army Rangers are feared in our world. But when three are thrown into Araluen they must prove their worth to two of the best Rangers. See how Rangers, old and new, have skills that each other need to overcome new problems in the kingdom. This story takes place after the Lost Stories. Rated T because I will get pretty descriptive.
1. Operation Severed Juggular

**Here is the rewrite of chapter 1, I didn't like how I wrote it originally. I felt like I kind rushed through a lot of stuff. But doesn't really matter why I did it, it's my story. But enjoy!**

06:00 May 28th 2016, Caucasus Southern Russia.

The sound of helicopter blades bounced off the low hills of the northern Caucasus. Four Chinook Helicopters raced over the rough landscape all full of men and some women from the 75th Ranger Battalion.

"Two years into this war sir." shouted Sergeant Nobles over the noise of the rotors flashing her famous at the Captain who sat across from her.

Captain James Shepard Raised his eyebrows at the young Ranger. "You're a little mistaken there Sergeant, you have only been here for about six months. The only original Rangers are myself and Patrick." said James motioning to the loud Irish Ranger.

"You talking about me again Cap?" shouted Patrick in his thick Irish accent.

"Always am Irishman." Replied James a smile forming across his face. Colin laughed at his reply and continued to talk to another one of the Rangers.

"Sir, what exactly is our mission?" shouted one of the newer Rangers.

"Operation Severed Jugular. Each Chinook goes to a different oil well in the region. We storm the well and shut down the pumps. Command hopes this will cripple the Russian war machine." shouted James to all 40 Rangers in his helicopter.

"Only four sir? Doesn't seem like it would bleed them out." Came a voice from towards the cockpit.

"Four days from now the rest of the 75th and the 10th Mountain will land and will take over the rest of the wells. We are acting as a forward advance scouts, if we can at least one well then high command knows that the rest of the 75th and the 10th will be able to take most of them. But if we can't even take one high command will know to get more support or to not try at all."

The Rangers muttered among themselves keeping mainly to themselves.

"Any support?"

" Three A-10 Warthog's will be on standby for about five hours. After that they head home and we are on our own until the second day Predator drones will enter the airspace to provide missile support."

"Two minutes till landing!" Shouted the pilot back to the Rangers as the back hatch opened up letting a torrent of air to rush into the helicopter.

James stood up, put his rucksack on his back which contained a week's worth of food, maps, ammo, and other necessities and walked halfway down the ramp holding on to one of the many handles. "Rangers up and ready. Hooah?"

The fifty Rangers stood up and put similarly packed rucksacks on and stood in the center isle ready to go.

The Chinook descended and hovered a foot from the ground.

"Go! Go! Go!" shouted James starting to push the first man down the ramp. Fifty Rangers stormed down the ramp and formed a semi circle around the back of the helicopter all knelling with rifles ready for engagement.

"All November teams this is November actual have you landed over." spoke James into the radio mic after following the last mane out of the Chinook.

"November actual this is November 2 we have landed and are awaiting orders over."

"November actual this is November 3 ready to go sir."

"November actual this is November 4 ready for action." All three replies cam on after another into James's headset.

"Baseplate this is November actual all November teams have landed are we clear for Operation Severed Jugular over." Spoke James into his mic.

"November actual this is Baseplate Operation Severed Jugular is a go Three A-10 Warthogs are on their way, callsign Leopard 1. Their ETA is five minutes. Good luck November 1. Over and out. " came the radio operators voice into James's headset.

"Roger that Baseplate over and out." said James getting up from his crouched position. "Ok Rangers, single file line let's get to that oil well and fuck up Ivan's day, Hooah?"

"Hooah!" Shouted the Rangers moving into a single file line with James leading them.

The Rangers trekked across the hills of the Caucasus moving to their target. The other three November teams keeping in radio contact with James. Two hours after landing November surrounded their target.

"All three November teams this is November actual are you in position over."

"November 3 good to go over."

"November 4 ready to kick ass over."

"November 2 ready to rock and roll over."

"Leopard 1 this is November actual are you in position over."

"November actual this is Leopard 1 we are in position and ready to provide close air support over."

"Roger that Leopard 1. All November teams commence attack, I repeat commence attack."

James turned to the drilling facility that sat in a small valley with hills surrounding it on three sides except the main entrance and road which led through a valley between hills. The facility had a chain link fence with concertina wire on the top. At each corner of the fence sat a twenty foot tall concrete watchtower with machine guns inside. Inside the compound was storage tanks, the main drilling building, two pump buildings, a bunk house and eating house for the works and soldiers, and other smaller buildings. At the main gate sat a T-90 Russian main battle tank with at least six Russian soldiers sitting around and talking to each other. No urgency was about them. Several other Russian soldiers would walk around the compound smoking and talking. Observed James from the west side of the facility. He then called over his two Second Lieutenants.

"Here is the sitrep we have a T-90 at the main gates on the northern side with six other soldiers. I will have Leopard 1 destroy the tank gate and the soldiers. After the fly by Colin will take thirty men and rush the main gate." said James to the older of his Second Lieutenants who nodded. "Then Alex and I will lead ten men each and cut the fence on the east and west side. On the way down we each have one our men put a AT4 rocket into each tower. Alex take the east side, I will take the west. Tell your men to leave your assault packs behind when we start the attack we will pick them up later. Colin when I tell you laze the T-90 for the A-10 then start the attack after the A-10 makes is gun run, hooah?"

"Hooah!" replied both them moving to gather their teams.

"Oh and Colin your teams callsign will be Paladin 2, Alex you will be Paladin 3. My team will be Paladin 1."

Both Rangers moved to gather their men and started to move to their position. James then moved to his ten Rangers.

"Ok Rangers, we will be attacking the facility from the west side after Second Lieutenant Colin attacks the main gate. Sergeant I want you to have the wire cutters ready to go when we get to the fence, hooah?" said James to the burly man from the southern United States.

"You can count on me sir." replied the man with a thick southern drawl.

"Green and Davis, I need you each to hit a tower with a AT4 and then continue with us."

Both men nodded and moved to get the AT4's from the Rangers who had them on their packs.

"Leave your packs here, get a sip of water and prepare yourself we will be moving very soon." James then reached up and turned on his radio mic. "Paladin 2 laze the tank over."

"Yes sir lazing target over."

"Leopard 1 this is November 1 we need a airstrike at the first facility target is a T-90 and several infantry close by, do you copy over?"

"November 1 this is Leopard 1 we see your target and are starting gun run standby over."

The massive A-10 came down out of the sky unknown to the Russians below who were about to have their day royally fucked up. Two AGM-65 Maverick air to surface missiles raced away from the jet and smashed into the T-90 utterly destroying it. The six guards were lost in the hailstorm of 30mm depleted uranium rounds hitting the gate turning the chain link fence to nothing. The ground was covered with pocket marks were rounds smashed into the soil. The A-10 pulled up and flew off back into the sky.

"Leopard 1 nice kills, nice kills. Thanks for the support over and out."

"Copy November actual over and out."

A eerie silence was in the valley before alarms blared in the base as the Russians prepared for a attack. James then saw Colin's men running down the road storming in the main gate engaging the Russian infantry in a fierce firefight.

"Ok Rangers let's move!" shouted James starting to run down the hill.

About half way to the fence two rangers stopped and took aim with their AT4's. Two rockets streaked away and smashed into concrete watch tower shattering most of it. They caught up to the rest as they were cutting into the fence. They cut last of the links and kicked in the small hold the Rangers made.

"This is Paladin 2! We are meeting heavy resistance, we have sustained heavy casualties and need assistance!" came Colin's panicked voice through comms.

"Try to hold out Paladin 2 help is on the way." Said James into the mic.

"Sergeant take three quarters of the men and go help Paladin 2. I'll take the rest and secure as much of the facility as I can."

The Sergeant took the men we needed and moved to the sound of intense gunfire at the main gate. James then motioned to his three men, among them Ms. Nobles, and they moved further into the complex.

"Now I know I hate to do this but I need two of you to clear the mess hall. I will take Nobles and clear the Barracks. Hooah?"

The two Rangers nodded and ran off to the mess hall. James and Noble man their way to the barracks.

"Stack up." whispered James putting his side to the wall beside the hinges of the door. Nobles stood beside him and tapped his helmet signaling for him to proceed. He moved in front of the door and kicked it in the door flying inward. Three Russians were in the room getting their gear on, they looked up in surprise to a American breaching.

_**Bang Bang!**_

Two Russians fell stone dead, James then turned to kill the final but he was faster than his comrades. He charged James with a knife held overhead aimed downward. In slow motion James watched the knife start its deadly downward path. James held his rifle in both hands and blocked his arm from moving downward at the wrist. They stood in a power struggle for a few moments before a gunshot roared from behind James and the Russian's blood splattered onto James's face. The Russian's face was nothing but a pulpy mess now.

"Thanks." said James as the Russian fell to the floor as three pools of blood quickly formed. The two swept the rest of the building finding no one else. The Rangers at the front gate were cleaning up the rest of the Russian defenders. James and Nobles jogged through the compound as Rangers breached and swept the remaining buildings. The gatway was littered with the dead bodies of Russians and Rangers. James saw Second Lieutenant Colin giving commands to men who were moving bodies and piling boxes and other items in front of the gateway.

"Second Lieutenant how many Rangers did we lose?"

Colin looked up at him with a sad look. "About half Paladin 2 and a few from Paladin 1 and 3."

James nodded. "They had more men here than intel had suggested. But don't let their deaths weight you down you did a good job Ranger." said James as he put a hand on Colin's shoulder.

"Thanks Captain, that means a lot coming from you." said Colin nodding his head.

"Irishman!" Shouted James to Patrick who led most of the building breaches in the compound. The short medium built man jogged over to James.

"Yes sir?"

"Send out a squad of men to clean up the barracks and burn the Russians belongings. Then send out two squads to retrieve all the assault packs." Said James.

"Yes sir!" Replied Patrick going around to various Rangers giving them orders.

**Ok redone first chapter, I know they aren't in Araleun yet but I am getting there. I wanted to give you guys a little taste of what is to come. But the next update won't be for a while because I will be gone for the next 3 weeks. Also I will be deleting all other chapters so the story makes sense. But until next time see you all on the flip side!**


	2. Operation Overlord

**Hello again everyone! Here is a new chapter. I am very proud of where this story is going.**

_June 6th 1944_

Isaac gripped his M1 Garand rifle tightly as the Higgins boat pitched wildly on the English channel.

"1 minute!" shouted the pilot as the boat approached the shore of Point du Hoc.

"Remember! Get to the cliffs! Once the ropes are up the cliffs climb and take out those goddamned shore batteries that threaten the Invasion fleet! If we fail this invasion could fail!" Shouted Captain Reynolds.

Explosions erupted around the boats from mortar rounds, some erupted in a fiery explosion capsizing.

"Thirty seconds!" shouted the Higgins boat driver as the landing craft approached the French shore.

Thirty grueling seconds passed. "Let's go boys!" Shouted the Captain at the front of the landing craft letting the ramp drop. Isaac's landing craft was one of many carrying only two hundred Army Rangers to silence the shore batteries that threatened the Allied fleet. Once the ramp hit the sand bursts of MG42 machinegun fire erupted from the cliffs. The men standing in the front of the landing craft were hit by this deadly wall of bullets. Cries of men and blood sprayed from the front. Isaac in the back of the Higgins boat was protected by the men in front of him. The Rangers that were not hit charged out of the front and ran for the nearest cover.

Isaac followed suit and charged out of the landing craft onto the beach, the radio on his back moving up and down wildly as he ran for his life. Sand was being kicked up at gunfire from the Nazi positions on the cliffs, then from boats in the channel shot the climbing ropes from special cannons. The grappling hooks on the ends of the thick ropes imbedded themselves in the rock faces on the top of the 90 foot cliffs. The ropes then disengaged from the boats and swung in to the bottom of the cliff.

"Up the ropes!" Shouted an Sergeant as the first Rangers started the ninety foot ascent upward. Isaac ran up the beach desperately trying to make it to the cliffs. Once there he grabbed the rope and started climbing upward hand over hand

When Isaac reach the top of the cliff he saw Americans and Germans in small firefights and hand to hand combat. He ran over a rock and crouched behind it peeking out from the side. Four more Rangers moved and crouched behind him.

"Sergeant Isaac! Where is the Captain?" Asked Second Lieutenant Cole who was second in command of the operation.

"He was in front of the Higgins boat! MG42's got him sir!" Answered Isaac remembering running over the Captains bullet filled body.

"Fuck, guess that means I am in charge." Said Cole looking around the German defenses. At the center of the cliff sat the main bunkers where the guns were housed. Around the bunker trenches were dug where the Germans occupied shooting at the Americans who had less than ideal cover.

Cole then turned to the three Rangers who were crouched behind him. "You three say with me. We are going to get into one of those trenches and clear it for the rest of our boys." He then turned to Isaac. "Isaac, give us covering fire." He said standing up and starting to move. "Let's go!" He said running from cover with the three Ranger hot on his heels.

Isaac crouched exposing only the upper half of his chest. He then put his left arm on the rock to steady his aim and tucked his M1 Garand into his shoulder ready to fire.

He saw a German poke his head with his Kar-98 bolt action rifle from the trench to take a shot at Cole and his men. Isaac cursed to himself, Isaac could shoot well but only shooting at a head was pushing it. He lined up both sights and took a breath and squeezed the trigger.

**CRACK!**

The round flew from his M1 and blood exploded from the Germans helmet as he fell back into the trench. Isaac scanned the relatively flat area of the point looking for other threats. He saw two men running with a MG42 and ammo. "Fuck, a gunner and loader." said Isaac to himself as he readjusted his arm and rifle. Again he lined up the sights on the gunners torso and took a breath and then squeezed the trigger.

**CRACK!**

The MG42 gunner flinched as he heard a bullet whistle right beside him but set up the bipod on his gun and got in position to fire.

"Fuck." said Isaac as the second round ejected from his eight round clip. He put his sights back on target and squeezed the trigger.

**CRACK!**

The gunner fell backwards with a bullet wound to his chest. The loader ducked behind cover not wanting to suffer the same fate as his partner.

The four Rangers had nearly reached the trenches when disaster struck. A Wehrmacht officer stood up in the trench with a MP40 and let out a burst of fire at Cole and the other Rangers before Isaac could react. The last Ranger in the line cried out as he fell down hit by German bullets.

The Ranger in front of him heard the cry of pain and turned around to drag his fellow Ranger to the trench. But further down the trench another German stood up with his Kar98 and took a shot at the Ranger. He also cried out in pain as he fell beside his fellow Ranger.

"Fuck!" Shouted Isaac as he aimed at the German with the Kar-98.

**CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!**

Isaac in a little bit of a rage emptied his mag into the German in the trench whose chest now was only a pulpy mess.

**PING!**

The mag that held the M1 Garand's eight rounds shot out of action. Isaac reached down and pulled out a new clip and slammed it into the M1, he then pushed the action closed ready to fire.

Second Lieutenant Cole, now in the trench, motioned that Isaac should follow their lead.

Isaac took a deep breath before breaking cover and sprinting forward. Bullets kicked up dirt around him as he ran as fast as his legs would take him. When he reached the trench he dove in beside Cole and the remaining Ranger.

"Glad you could join us Sergeant." Said Cold peeking over the trench. "We are going to clear this trench so the rest of our men can get some better cover." Said Cole hefting his Thompson submachine gun. "But first call in that we have reached the tops of the cliffs."

Isaac nodded and pulled out handset and called into it. "Overlord! This is the 2nd and 5th Ranger units! We have scaled the cliffs with casualties! Do you copy?"

No answer came from the radio

"Overlord! This is the 2nd and 5th Ranger units! We have scaled the cliffs with casualties! Do you copy?" called Isaac again to no answer.

"Sir, radio's not working." Said Isaac to the second Lieutenant.

"Fuck, ok lets clear these trenches then." Said Cole checking his magazine. He then moved away from Isaac the other Ranger following him.

Isaac brought his M1 to his shoulder and slowly moved down the trench. He crept around a bend in the trench to see two Germans hugging the side of the trench.

**CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!**

Four shells ejected out of the rifle as the four rounds found their marks and the Germans slumped over with two bullets in each of their chests.

Isaac let out a pent up breath and kept moving.

Next Isaac came upon three Germans in the trench. Two were crouched down in the center and one was leaning against the right hand wall occasionally poking his head up to track the American movements. The one in the trench was holding a radio while the other was shouting into the radio.

"Wir haben amerikanische Soldaten anzugreifen bei den Abwehrkanonen auf Pointe du Hoc! Ja amerikanischen Soldaten! Wir nehmen schwere Verluste und brauchen Verstärkung! Shouted the German into the radio mic.

Isaac took a steadying breath and popped around the corner.

**Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Ping!**

The clip flew out of the action of Isaac's M1 as the two Germans slumped over into the trench dead. Isaac cursed as he reached for a new clip. The third German turned around and worked the bolt on his Kar-98 ejecting a empty shell. He raised the rifle to his shoulder and took aim at Isaac and pulled the trigger.

**Click.**

The German cussed and rushed at Isaac with his rifle raised poised to strike Isaac with the butt of his rifle.

Isaac ducked out of the way as the butt slammed into the dirt where he had been standing. Isaac now below the German dropped his M1 and came upwards grabbing the German in a bear hug and ran backwards slamming him into the opposite side of the trench.

The German let out a groan on pain and dropped his rifle taking off his Stahlhelm and started hitting Isaac with it.

Isaac let go of the German and reached down to his boot for his Ka-Bar combat knife. Isaac tugged it free and drove himself up with his legs and stabbed the German in the stomach.

The German gasped in pain and stood in total shock. Isaac then twisted the blade and pulled it out of the German who just reached down and felt the warm blood gush out of his body. He then fell to his knees not moving.

Isaac pulled out his issued Colt M1911 and put the muzzle to the Germans head.

**CRACK!**

The German's head exploded and his body fell away from Isaac who had his eyes closed as he did so. He put the pistol back in its holster and reloaded his M1.

Isaac moved further down the trench and met up with the Captain and the other Ranger.

"Glad to see you are still alive Sergeant!" Said the Second Lieutenant as they crouched in the trench. "How much resistance did you meet?"

"First two German infantry men, then three. Two were down in the trench, one of them looked like some sort of Non commissioned officer the other just a radio man. The Non-Com called in the attack, I put two rounds into each. The third was at the trench wall and my M1 went dry as I went to kill him and we got into a bit of a melee fight but I'm alright. What about you sir?"

The Second Lieutenant nodded at his Sergeants words. "Only a few Germans our way. Nothing myself and Private Shepard here couldn't handle." As Cole finished his sentence American Rangers started hopping into the trench system around the first bunker and using it to push forward to take out the remaining German forces.

"Let have a look at our guns." Said Cole motioning to the first bunker that held one of the six shore batteries. The three Rangers moved to the reinforced iron door at the rear of the bunker.

"When I open this door I want to frags in." Said Cole preparing to open the door.

Both Private Shepard and Isaac pulled a MKII fragmentation grenade from his vest and slid his finger into the pin.

Cole counted down on his fingers.

**3...2...1...**

Cole pulled the door wide open. "Frags out!" He shouted as the two grenades sailed through the air into the bunker. The Second Lieutenant then slammed the door shut and held it so with his back.

"Scheiße! Was ist das!?"

"Das ist eine verdammt Granate! Holen Sie sich die Hölle nach unten!" Came muffled voiced from inside the bunker.

**BOOM! BOOM!**

Right after the two detonations Cole threw open the door and charged in holding his Thompson submachine gun one handed. Isaac and Shepard would be right on his heels.

**Crack! Crack! ... Crack!**

The trio finished off the remaining Germans. They saw where the opening was where the shore battery would have the barrel pointed.

"Uh sir, where is the gun?" Asked a very shocked Isaac.

"Its... its not here." answered a equally shocked Cole. "Where the fuck is the gun?"

**And that is your second chapter guys! First thing, I know I got some history wrong on the Pointe Du Hoc Landing but it was all accidental I looked into the landing but not into extreme detail so I apologize to anyone if I got anything wrong. I also apologize for any wrong German, I know its wrong I used Google Translate. If you know German and you want to help me correct my sentences please message me. And yes, this does mean more than one modernish Ranger in Araluen. Below I will have a explanation of some of the words I used in the chapter. A lot of technical names I know. I just love that kind of shit, I'm weird I know. Catch you all on the flip side!**

**Explanation of some words**

Wehrmacht: The name of the Nazi Germany's army during WW2

Stahlhelm: The German helmet during WW2, literal translation is "Steel Helmet"

Kar-98: A bolt action rifle that was the standard issue weapon of the German Army

M1 Garand: A Semi automatic rifle that was the standard issue weapon of the American forces

MKII fragmentation grenade: The standard issued grenade by the Us during the war, earned the nickname "Pineapple" grenade from its textured surface.

Non commissioned officer: A non commissioned officers in the US military are sergeants. Other countries have the same term and associated rank

Thompson submachine gun: A submachine gun issued by the Us during the war given to officers, non commissioned officers, and paratroopers

MP 40: A submachine gun issued by Nazi Germany during the war also given to officers, non commissioned officers, and paratroppers. Full name is Maschinenpistole 40.


	3. The Battle of Verdun

**This is my last big introductory, sorry guys if you hate when I do chapters like this but I wanted one more man from the past. Here you go!**

_Heroes are never perfect, but they're brave, they're authentic, they're courageous, determined, discreet, and they've got grit.- Wade Davis_

**Verdun, February 21st 1916**

**WHIZZZ! BOOM! BOOM! WHIZZ! BOOM!**

Dirt flew into the sky as German artillery pounded the French positions around the infamous Verdun. Heinrich Cole had been crawling the cold muddy water of no man's land for a few hours in order to get close to the French trenches without being picked off by snipers.

**BOOM!**

Mud and dirt alike fell on Heinrich's prone form as he waited for the barrage of artillery fire to end. Armed with a Mauser bolt action rifle equipped with low power scope. Heinrich was placed behind his fellow soldiers with the task of killing any French or British Soldiers that exposed themselves so that the Sturmtruppen, or as the allies called them Stormtroopers, could make it to the Allied trenches with minimal casualties.

He took out his small notebook that he kept on him. Inside he made notes of the trench he would watch for days before even take his first shot. He would study the soldiers behaviors and how they moved about day by day.

He watched this section of trench for three days prior. It contained two Chauchat machine gun emplacements, a radio post, several underground bunkhouses, and a commander bunkhouse. 'When that whistle blows that left machine gun will fire first, then the right. Ten seconds after that rifleman will appear.' Thought Heinrich as he prepared himself for the whistle that would signal the attack.

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

The last explosion echoed across the desolate wasteland that was the Western Front.

**SCREEECH!**

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Came from the throats of hundreds of Stormtroopers as they stood up to charge the French lines.

Just as Heinrich predicted the left Chauchat started firing dropping the German Sturmtruppen. Heinrich rose to a crouch and brought his rifle to his shoulder. He looked down the sights and brought the crosshair on the gunner. Took in a breath... let half of it out and squeezed the trigger.

**CRACK!**

The Frenchman's head whipped back as Heinrich's bullet pierced his helmet and skull splattering his fellow soldiers with his brain matter.

Heinrich then heard the right Chauchat start up its deadly hail of bullets, but then it stopped. 'Fucking French.' Heinrich muttered to himself as he chuckled. The Chauchat was a horrible machine gun for the reason with a little of dirt in the action it would jam.

Heinrich turned to face this second machine gunner to see him trying desperately to unjam the machinegun. He centered his sights on the man's chest. Again he took in a breath... let half of it out and squeezed the trigger.

**CRACK!**

The Frenchman fell back into the trench twitching a few times. He then saw French soldiers starting to stream into the trenches but it was too late. The Sturmtruppen were already in the trenches fighting in fierce melee combat with the few French defenders.

Seeing no more imitate targets Heinrich rose to a crouch and began moving his eyes still scanning for any threats.

He continued to move until he reached the trench and jumped down inside to his fellow Sturmtruppen preparing for another charge. This time to push the French line into the fortress.

Heinrich opened the bolt on his rifle and added two rounds to fill the internal magazine.

**SCREEECH!**

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Came the cry again as the Germans jumped, climbed, and crawled out of the Trenches to continue the fight with the hated French.

But as the Germans charged a new sound echoed across the battlefield. No longer did the laughable sound of the Chauchat echo for a few sounds.

"Nein, it can't be." Muttered Heinrich as he saw the machinegun nests with the dreaded Vickers and behind the guns the French gunned down the Sturmtruppen.

Heinrich brought his rifle to his shoulder. "O God, my Father, I come to You through trust in Your Son,**" **started Heinrich as he centered the crosshairs on one of the gunners chests. "the Lord Jesus Christ,"

**CRACK!**

The gunner fell back with a cry of pain. Heinrich swiveled to face the second of the three firing machine gun nests. He worked the action on his rifle the spent shell spinning off into the muddy trench floor.

" who gave His life as a substitution for mine for the forgiveness of my sins," muttered Heinrich as he centered his crosshairs once again on the chest of a French soldier.

"and whom I have accepted by faith as my Savior."

**CRACK!**

Heinrich worked the action again ejecting another shell.

"I thank you for Your grace gift of eternal life." Uttered Heinrich as he turned to face the third machine gun. As he did so he heard the first start up again but pushed it to the back of head.

"I ask for Your continued grace blessings and Divine protection for my Nation." The crosshairs centered on his target.

"my Army, my Family, my Soldiers,"

**CRACK!**

Heinrich swiveled a saw the second or middle nest had been swarmed by his fellow soldiers and the third was about to suffer the same fate but the first was firing again killing soldiers. His crosshairs rested upon the final gunner.

"and myself."

**CRACK!**

The Germans poured into the trenches locking themselves in brutal melee combat with the French.

Heinrich let out a breath rolling his shoulders as relaxed still crouched.

**SCREEECH!**

Heinrich eyes flew open at the sound. To him that was a whistle but it wasn't the one they had used for previous charges. This was confirmed by the fact that none of his fellow had climbed out of the trenches.

Heinrich pulled the rifle to his shoulder and looked down the scope and the sight he saw made his heart drop.

A force of mixed English and French troops charged their lines.

"Oh mein Gott." Was all that Heinrich could utter.

**Hey guys! I know a short chapter and ANOTHER character. But people will start popping into Araluen very soon I promise you that. Have a suggestion? PM me or post it in the reviews! Thanks you all for be so patient with my slow writing ass. I'm really feeling this whole quote thing. Please review! I really take them to heart. Thanks, see you all on the flip side!**


End file.
